


Compact Disc

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Compact Disc, Day 6: Demons, Demons, Emo, Emo Rogue, M/M, Music, Stingue Week 2017, cd, emo phase, imagine dragons, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue has an emo Imagine Dragon phase. Sting is fed up.





	Compact Disc

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1 on Wattpad.
> 
> Day 6: Demons
> 
> I'm a tad bit late thanks to the one week I had away from my computer, but here is the sixth installment of Stingue Week! This is a bit short and has some crack so be wanted!

It was a normal day at the Sabertooth Guild.

Sting groaned as he could hear the music blaring through the guild. Had he been a normal person, he could have slept fairly well. However, his heightened sense of hearing thanks to his dragon slayer abilities made it hard for him to sleep over the voice of Imagine Dragons. He threw off the white blankets and kicked the sheets in frustration before crossing the hall and practically breaking the door off its hinges into Rogue's room. Just before he could shout, Sting paused seeing the sight of him.

Rogue was wearing black boxers with white cats and hopping up and down on the bed, raving like a frat boy. For the next three minutes, Sting watched as his beloved become a little kid until he noticed Sting standing like a deer in the headlights. Another minute passed, and the song ended leaving them both in complete silence.

"Hi, Sting," Rogue uttered as he sunk down and sat on his bed awkwardly. "Did you, um, need anything?" Sting raised a brow.

"Are you serious, man?" he exclaimed. "Let's see, you're blasting music at 100 and I AM TRYING TO SLEEP."Rogue scoffed in response.

"It's not that loud," he said. "Let me have my moment."

"Your moment is ruining my beauty sleep," Sting deadpanned."I'm taking away your portable CD player." Rogue jumped up and grabbed his baby in defense.

"No! You're not taking Bianca away!" he cried.

"Really?! Bianca, Rogue? No, I'm DEFINITELY taking it away." Suddenly, Sting slapped his hand on Rogue's face and promptly initiated a stigmata. The raven groaned and flared as Sting took the little box out of Rogue's hand. "No Imagine Dragons for you," he muttered. He released his spell and Rogue flopped on the bed.

He whipped his hair and began to look at Sting with wide pleading eyes.

"Give it back, please?" he asked.

"No."

Rogue began to pout and crossed his arms. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Sting on the lips. Sting bared his lips and growled slightly but gave into Rogue's constant love nibbles. They made out like newlyweds.

Just then, Sting realized he was holding onto Rogue and not the CD player. The former smirked and then dissipated into shadows and left the room laughing.

Sting screamed but began to chase Rogue with a grin on his face.

"You little twerp!" he called out. "I'll get you for this!"

Explosions were heard as the two dragon slayers wrecked the guild and even Yukino and Minerva were at a loss seeing both grown men in boxers wrestling on the floor.

Yes, it was a normal day at Sabertooth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that leaves only two more! Let's finish this!


End file.
